Characters
Lalaloopsy Land is an expansive imaginary world dotted with many different kinds of friends. Lalaloopsy has sew many magical and different characters, you might feel a little overwhelmed! There are 132 residents living in Lalaloopsy Land(Sew far!) . Some little, some tall, some even living on islands and on mountains! Out of these 132 different characters, 69 of them are large - 32 of them are mini - and 27 of them are little! Characters Lalaloopsy afb.jpg|Ace Fender Bender|link=Ace Fender Bender Alice in Lalaloopsyland full size.jpg|Alice in Lalaloopsyland|link=Alice in Lalaloopsyland April sunsplash large doll.jpg|April Sunsplash|link=April Sunsplash Baley 2.PNG|Baley Sticks N. Straws|link=Baley Sticks N. Straws bsal.jpg|Bea Spells-a-Lot|link=Bea Spells-a-Lot Beauty_Fairest_-_Littles_doll.jpg|Beauty Fairest|link=Beauty Fairest bjnj.jpg|Berry Jars 'N' Jam|link=Berry Jars 'N' Jam Gem_loopsy_2.jpeg|Bijou Treasure Trove|link=Bijou Treasure Trove Blanket featherbed.jpg|Blanket Featherbed|link=Blanket Featherbed bf.jpg|Blossom Flowerpot|link=Blossom Flowerpot Mini_-_Bluebell_Dewdrop_doll.JPG|Bluebell Dewdrop|link=Bluebell Dewdrop Blush Pink Pastry.jpg|Blushy Pink Pastry|link=Blushy Pink Pastry Boo_Scaredy_Cat_2014.jpg|Boo Scaredy Cat|link=Boo Scaredy Cat Bow_Bah_Peep_-_Littles_doll.jpg|Bow Bah Peep|link=Bow Bah Peep Breeze E. Sky.jpg|Breeze E. Sky|link=Breeze E. Sky Bubbles.PNG|Bubbles Smack 'N' Pop|link=Bubbles Smack 'N' Pop Bun Bun Sticky Icing.jpg|Bun Bun Sticky Icing|link=Bun Bun Sticky Icing bundlessnugglestuffW.jpg|Bundles Snuggle Stuff|link=Bundles Snuggle Stuff Mini cake dunk n crumble new series.PNG|Cake Dunk 'N' Crumble|link=Cake Dunk 'N' Crumble Candle_Slice_O'_Cake_doll_-_large_core.jpg|Candle Slice O' Cake|link=Candle Slice O' Cake cs.jpg|Candy Broomsticks|link=Candy Broomsticks Cape_Riding_Hood_-_Littles_doll.jpg|Cape Riding Hood|link=Cape Riding Hood charlottecharadesW.jpg|Charlotte Charades|link=Charlotte Charades Gem_loopsy.jpeg|Charms Seven Carat|link=Charms Seven Carat Cherry Crisp Crust.PNG|Cherry Crisp Crust|link=Cherry Crisp Crust Choco Whirl Swirl.jpg|Choco Whirl Swirl|link=Choco Whirl Swirl Cinderslippersld.jpg|Cinder Slippers|link=Cinder Slippers Gem_loopsy_4.jpeg|Clarity Glitter Gazer|link=Clarity Glitter Gazer 71YPhIvtotL. SL1500 .jpg|Cloud E. Sky|link=Cloud E. Sky Confetti Carnival.PNG|Confetti Carnivale|link=Confetti Carnivale Coral Sea Shells.jpg|Coral Sea Shells|link=Coral Sea Shells coth.jpg|Cotton Hoppalong|link=Cotton Hoppalong csc.jpg|Crumbs Sugar Cookie|link=Crumbs Sugar Cookie cnl.jpg|Curls N Locks|link=Curls N Locks Gem_loopsy_3.jpeg|Dazzle 'N' Gleam|link=Dazzle 'N' Gleam Dollop Light 'N' Fluffy.jpg|Dollop Light 'N' Fluffy|link=Dollop Light 'N' Fluffy ds.jpg|Dot Starlight|link=Dot Starlight Dotty_2.PNG|Dotty Gale Winds|link=Dotty Gale Winds Dream E. Wishes.jpg|Dream E. Wishes|link=Dream E. Wishes Dyna Might!.jpg|Dyna Might|link=Dyna Might eff.jpg|Ember Flicker Flame|link=Ember Flicker Flame Tumblr_ndciwgzCSo1rw7vi3o2_500.jpg|Fancy Frost 'N' Glaze|link=Fancy Frost 'N' Glaze Feather tell-a-tale.jpg|Feather Tell-a-Tale|link=Feather Tell-a-Tale forestevergreenW.jpg|Forest Evergreen|link=Forest Evergreen Frost_I.C._Cone_doll_-_large_core.jpg|Frost I.C. Cone|link=Frost I.C. Cone Fuzzy_stock_photo.jpeg|Furry Grrs-a-Lot|link=Furry Grrs-a-Lot 10845864_909442405732598_4283359584698645871_o.jpg|Giggly Fruit Drops|link=Giggly Fruit Drops Collector 2013.jpg|Goldie Luxe|link=Goldie Luxe Grapevine Stripes.jpg|Grapevine Stripes|link=Grapevine Stripes Haley Galaxy (New).PNG|Haley Galaxy|link=Haley Galaxy Mini_-_Happy_Daisy_Crown.jpg|Happy Daisy Crown|link=Happy Daisy Crown Harmony.PNG|Harmony B. Sharp|link=Harmony B. Sharp hs.jpg|Holly Sleighbells|link=Holly Sleighbells Snow Princess Ivory Ice Crystals.jpg|Ivory Ice Crystals|link=Ivory Ice Crystals Jelly Wiggle Jiggle.jpg|Jelly Wiggle Jiggle|link=Jelly Wiggle Jiggle js.jpg|Jewel Sparkles|link=Jewel Sparkles Kat.PNG|Kat Jungle Roar|link=Kat Jungle Roar Kitty.PNG|Kitty B. Brave|link=Kitty B. Brave Officil pic.PNG|Kiwi Tiki Wiki|link=Kiwi Tiki Wiki Lady.jpg|Lady Stillwaiting|link=Lady Stillwaiting Its Little Bah Peep!.jpg|Little Bah Peep|link=Little Bah Peep 51IkYpPZ3kL.jpg|Lucky Lil' Bug|link=Lucky Lil' Bug 10409064_909442715732567_7703421843992332032_n.jpg|Mallow Sweet Fluff|link=Mallow Sweet Fluff mangotikiwikiW.jpg|Mango Tiki Wiki|link=Mango Tiki Wiki Mari Golden Petals.PNG|Mari Golden Petals|link=Mari Golden Petals ma.jpg|Marina Anchors|link=Marina Anchors Matey Anchors.JPG|Matey Anchors|link=Matey Anchors 0035051417781-a.jpg|May Little Spring|link=May Little Spring Mimi_La_Sweet.jpg|Mimi La Sweet|link=Mimi La Sweet Mint E. Stripes.jpg|Mint E. Stripes|link=Mint E. Stripes mm.jpg|Misty Mysterious|link=Misty Mysterious mfns.jpg|Mittens Fluff 'N' Stuff|link=Mittens Fluff 'N' Stuff 10733786_890965417604337_750617902282877525_o.jpg|Noelle Northpole|link=Noelle Northpole Bubbly_Mermaid_-_Ocean_Seabreeze.jpg|Ocean Seabreeze|link=Ocean Seabreeze pt.jpg|Patch Treasurechest|link=Patch Treasurechest pbt.jpg|Peanut Big Top|link=Peanut Big Top Bubbly_Mermaid_-_Pearly_Seafoam_(Stock).jpg|Pearly Seafoam|link=Pearly Seafoam Ahoy mate its me Peggy Seven Seas!.jpg|Peggy Seven Seas|link=Peggy Seven Seas ppnp.jpg|Pepper Pots 'n' Pans|link=http://lalaloopsyland.wikia.com/wiki/Pepper_Pots_'N'_Pans ppp.jpg|Peppy Pom Poms|link=Peppy Pom Poms Petal Flowerpot.png|Petal Flowerpot|link=Petal Flowerpot PeteRCanfly.jpg|Pete R. Canfly|link=Pete R. Canfly Pickles BLT FS Doll.jpg|Pickles B.L.T.|link=Pickles B.L.T. pf.jpg|Pillow Featherbed|link=Pillow Featherbed pitamirageW.jpg|Pita Mirage|link=Pita Mirage Pix E Flutters Lalaloopsy.jpg|Pix E. Flutters|link=Pix E. Flutters Posy Golden Petals.jpg|Posy Golden Petals|link=Posy Golden Petals prairedustytrailsW.jpg|Prairie Dusty Trails|link=Prairie Dusty Trails Prince Handsome.jpg|Prince Handsome|link=Prince Handsome TARGET Pumpkin 2013.jpg|Pumpkin Candle Light|link=Pumpkin Candle Light Queenie_stock_photo.jpeg|Queenie Red Heart|link=Queenie Red Heart Red Fiery Flame.png|Red Fiery Flame|link=Red Fiery Flame Ribbon_Slippers_-_Littles_doll.jpg|Ribbon Slippers|link=Ribbon Slippers Rosebud_Longstem_doll_-_large_core.jpg|Rosebud Longstem|link=Rosebud Longstem Rose.JPG|Rosy Bumps 'N' Bruises|link=Rosy Bumps 'N' Bruises sm.jpg|Sahara Mirage|link=Sahara Mirage Scarlet riding hood lalaloopsy.jpg|Scarlet Riding Hood|link=Scarlet Riding Hood Scoops Waffle Cone full size.jpg|Scoops Waffle Cone|link=Scoops Waffle Cone 2013 Scraps Stitched N Sewn!.jpg|Scraps Stitched 'N' Sewn|link=Scraps Stitched 'N' Sewn scribblessplashW.jpg|Scribbles Splash|link=Scribbles Splash Sherri Charades (New Look).jpg|Sherri Charades|link=Sherri Charades SirBattlescarred.jpg|Sir Battlescarred|link=Sir Battlescarred Smile E. Wishes.PNG|Smile E. Wishes|link=Smile E. Wishes Snowy Fairest Lalaloopsy.jpg|Snowy Fairest|link=Snowy Fairest specsreadalotW.jpg|Specs Reads-a-Lot|link=Specs Reads-a-Lot Spoons_Waffle_Cone.jpg|Spoons Waffle Cone|link=Spoons Waffle Cone sss.jpg|Spot Splatter Splash|link=Spot Splatter Splash sprinklespicecookieW.jpg|Sprinkle Spice Cookie|link=Sprinkle Spice Cookie MiniSproutsSunshine.jpg|Sprouts Sunshine|link=Sprouts Sunshine SquigglesNShapesColored.jpg|Squiggles N' Shapes|link=Squiggles N' Shapes squirtliltopW.jpg|Squirt Lil Top|link=Squirt Lil Top Star_Magic_Spells_doll_-_large_core.jpg|Star Magic Spells|link=Star Magic Spells Streamers Carnivale.jpg|Streamers Carnivale|link=Streamers Carnivale Rosys Little Sister Stumbles.jpg|Stumbles Bumps 'N' Bruises|link=Stumbles Bumps 'N' Bruises Sugar Fruit.PNG|Sugar Fruit Drops|link=Sugar Fruit Drops ssu.jpg|Sunny Side Up|link=Sunny Side Up sls.jpg|Suzette La Sweet|link=Suzette La Sweet 81-Yev6R1gL._SL1500_.jpg|Sweetie Candy Ribbon|link=Sweetie Candy Ribbon sfe.jpg|Swirly Figure Eight|link=Swirly Figure Eight THP.png|Teddy Honey Pots|link=Teddy Honey Pots Tinny.PNG|Tinny Ticker|link=Tinny Ticker Tiny_Might.jpg|Tiny Might|link=Tiny Might tt.jpg|Tippy Tumblelina|link=Tippy Tumblelina 71-U4gn91RL._SL1500_.jpg|Toasty Sweet Fluff|link=Toasty Sweet Fluff toffeecocoacuddlesW.jpg|Toffee Cocoa Cuddles|link=Toffee Cocoa Cuddles Trac_e._doodles.jpg|Trace E. Doodles|link=Trace E. Doodles 409736 459400864094130 480646821 n (1).jpg|Tricky Mysterious|link=Tricky Mysterious Trinketsparkles2.jpg|Trinket Sparkles|link=Trinket_Sparkles Trouble Dusty Trails.jpg|Trouble Dusty Trails|link=Trouble Dusty Trails Tuffetmissmuffet.jpg|Tuffet Miss Muffet|link=Tuffet Miss Muffet Twinklenflutter.jpg|Twinkle N. Flutters|link=Twinkle N. Flutters Twirly_Figure_Eight.jpg|Twirly Figure Eight|link=Twirly Figure Eight Twist E..PNG|Twist E. Twirls|link=Twist E. Twirls Official piv.PNG|Twisty Tumblelina|link=Twisty Tumblelina Valentina_Hugs_N_Kisses.jpg|Valentina Hugs 'n' Kisses|link=Valentina Hugs 'n' Kisses Mini_-_Velvet_B._Mine.JPG|Velvet B. Mine|link=Velvet B. Mine Wacky Hatter.jpg|Wacky Hatter|link=Wacky Hatter Whiskers Lion's Roar.jpg|Whiskers Lion's Roar|link=Whiskers Lion's Roar Whirly Stretchy Locks.jpg|Whirly Stretchy Locks|link=Whirly Stretchy Locks 10846078_909442869065885_2625495151430868868_n.jpg|Whispy Sugar Puff|link=Whispy Sugar Puff Winter snowflake pretty picture.jpg|Winter Snowflake|link=Winter Snowflake 10459052_909442969065875_4700623448613151757_o.jpg|Wishes Slice O' Cake|link=Wishes Slice O' Cake Yuki Kimono.PNG|Yuki Kimono|link=Yuki Kimono Boys A Ace Fender Bender F Forest Evergreen M Matey Anchors (Lalaloopsy Littles) P Patch Treasurechest Pete R. Canfly '(Mini) 'Prince Handsome '(Mini) S 'Sir Battlescarred W Wacky Hatter '(Mini) working fender bender littles Girls A 'Alice in Lalaloopsyland ' 'April Sunsplash ' B 'Baley Sticks N. Straws (Mini) Bea Spells-a-Lot ' 'Berry Jars 'N Jam ' 'Bijou Treasure Trove (Mini) Blanket Featherbed (Lalaloopsy Littles) Blossom Flowerpot ' 'Bluebell Dewdrop ' (Mini) 'Blushy Pink Pastry (Lalaloopsy Littles) Bow Bah Peep '(Lalaloopsy Littles) 'Breeze E. Sky (Lalaloopsy Littles) Bubbles Smack 'N' Pop '''(Mini) ' 'Bun Bun Sticky Icing (Mini) '''Bundles Snuggle Stuff (Lalaloopsy Littles) Boo Scaredy Cat (Mini) C Candle Slice O' Cake Candy Broomsticks '(Mini) 'Cake Dunk 'N' Crumble (Mini) Cape Riding Hood (Lalaloopsy Littles) Charlotte Charades ' 'Charms Seven Carat (Mini) Cherry Crisp Crust Choco Whirl Swirl '(Mini) 'Cinder Slippers Clarity Glitter Gazer (Mini) Cloud E. Sky Confetti Carnival Coral Sea Shells Cotton Hoppalong '(Mini) 'Crumbs Sugar Cookie Curls N Locks '(Mini) D 'Dazzle 'N' Gleam (Mini) Dollop Light 'N' Fluffy (Mini) Dot Starlight Dotty Gale Winds (Mini) Dream E. Wishes (Lalaloopsy Littles) Dyna Might E Ember Flicker Flame F Fancy Frost 'N' Glaze '''(Mini) ' 'Feather Tell-a-Tale' 'Frost I.C Cone' 'Fuzzy Grrs-a-Lot' G 'Giggly Fruit Drops' 'Goldie Luxe' 'Grapevine Stripes' H 'Haley Galaxy ' 'Harmony B. Sharp ' 'Holly Sleighbells' 'Happy Daisy Crown (Mini) I '''Ivory Ice Crystals J Jelly Wiggle Jiggle '''(Mini) ' 'Jewel Sparkles ' K 'Kat Jungle Roar' 'Kiwi Tiki Wiki (Lalaloopsy Littles) 'Kitty B. Brave '(Mini) L '''Lady Stillwaiting '' '' Little Bah Peep'' '' Lucky Lil' Bug '(Mini) M 'Mallow Sweet Fluff Mango Tiki Wiki Mari Golden Petals ' 'Marina Anchors May Little Spring '''(Mini) ' 'Mimi La Sweet' (Lalaloopsy Littles) 'Mint E. Stripes' 'Misty Mysterious' 'Mittens Fluff 'N' Stuff' N 'Noelle Northpole(Mini) ' O 'Ocean Seabreeze' (Bubbly Mermaid) P 'Peanut Big Top' 'Pearly Seafoam' (Bubbly Mermaid) 'Peggy Seven Seas ' 'Pepper Pots 'N' Pans' 'Peppy Pom Poms ' 'Petal Flowerpot' (Lalaloopsy Littles) 'Pickles B.L.T. ' 'Pillow Featherbed ' 'Pita Mirage' (Lalaloopsy Littles) 'Pix E. Flutters ' 'Posy Golden Petals' (Lalaloopsy Littles) 'Prairie Dusty Trails' 'Pumpkin Candle Light' (Mini) Q 'Queenie Red Heart' R 'Red Fiery Flame' (Lalaloopsy Littles) 'Ribbon Slippers' (Lalaloopsy Littles) 'Rosy Bumps 'N' Bruises' 'Rosebud Longstem ' S 'Sahara Mirage ' 'Sand E. Starfish' 'Scarlet Riding Hood' 'Scoops Waffle Cone' 'Scraps Stitched 'N' Sewn '' '' '''Scribbles Splash(Lalaloopsy Littles) Sherri Charades (Lalaloopsy Littles) Smile E. Wishes ' 'Snowy Fairest ' 'Specs Reads-a-Lot (Lalaloopsy Littles) Sprinkle Spice Cookie (Lalaloopsy Littles) Spoons Waffle Cone (Lalaloopsy Littles) Spot Splatter Splash Sprouts Sunshine '''(Mini) ' 'Squirt Lil Top' (Lalaloopsy Littles) 'Star Magic Spells' 'Storm E. Sky' (Lalaloopsy Girls) 'Streamers Carnivale' (Lalaloopsy Littles) 'Stumbles Bumps 'N' Bruises' (Lalaloopsy Littles) 'Sugar Fruit Drops (Mini) ' 'Sunny Side Up' 'Suzette La Sweet' 'Sweetie Candy Ribbon' 'Swirly Figure Eight' T 'Teddy Honey Pots' 'Tinny Ticker' (Mini) 'Tiny Might' (Lalaloopsy Littles) 'Tippy Tumblelina' 'Toasty Sweet Fluff' 'Toffee Cocoa Cuddles' 'Tricky Mysterious' (Lalaloopsy Littles) 'Trinket Sparkles' (Lalaloopsy Littles) 'Trouble Dusty Trails' (Lalaloopsy Littles) 'Tuffet Miss Muffet (Mini) ' 'Twinkle N. Flutters (Lalaloopsy Littles) '''Twirly Figure Eight(Lalaloopsy Littles) Twist E. Twirls '(Mini) 'Twisty Tumblelina (Lalaloopsy Littles) V Velvet B. Mine (Mini) Valentina Hugs 'n' Kisses W Whispy Sugar Puff Wishes Slice O' Cake Winter Snowflake Whirly Stretchy Locks Whiskers Lion's Roar (Lalaloopsy Littles) Y 'Yuki Kimono ' Category:Characters Category:Character Roster